Lofticries
by Daisy Darko
Summary: "So, we're young right?" He said and Harry looked at him quizzically, all of the laughter gone and replaced with curiosity. "Well," He continued, "You're supposed to experiment when you're young, and do things just for the hell of it, right?" Yes. This is a Larry Stylinson Fic. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Really? A multimillion dollar TV show couldn't spare some cash for two beds?" Louis said dropping off his bags at the entry way into the hotel room, his voice full of annoyance and tiredness after a long day of travel.

"Well, technically there are only supposed to be twelve contestants and were taking up a one person spot with 5 guys. So it kinda makes sense." Said Harry completely unaffected by their current situation.

"Whatever, I guess so." Louis grumbled as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry took his and Louis' luggage into the room and shut the hotel door behind him. He dropped it all at the end of the bed and laid across the side of the queen sized mattress, finally feeling relaxed.

It had been a very, very long day. After flying out of London they landed in LAX. Something he still thought was absolutely retarded since they had to still take one more plane across the country to New York, but the producers had insisted that they just must go to Los Angeles for "publicity" or something. All that meant to him was spending 3 hours at a crowded airport with screaming fans and cameras going off every millisecond. Not that he didn't love his fans, but some days he wish he could walk around without seeing camera flashes or hearing his name being screamed.

His train of thought was cut off by the bathroom door opening and Louis coming and flying super man style onto the bed, simultaneously knocking all of their stuff off and making Harry fly a foot into the air and land on his stomach.

"WOOSH!" Louis screamed and laid there with his head sitting in his hands.

"You're an ass." Harry said, throwing a pillow at his face. "So, I guess I'll sleep on the sofa." He said getting up, taking a couple pillows and tossing them on the little loveseat standing kitty corner in the back of the room facing the tiny 12 inch box TV.

"You can't be serious?" Louis said, now sitting cross-legged watching Harry quizzically. "This bed is meant for two people, there's enough room. I'm not that much of a 'diva'" He said putting air-quotes around diva and making a disgusted face.

"Oh. Well, I guess so. It's not like weird or anything?" Harry said, a little bit cautiously. He hadn't shared a bed with a guy since he was, like, seven.

"No, why would it be. Unless you think I'm pretty?" Said Louis, making his voice ridiculously high and curling his hair with his fingers, making Harry double over laughing, pick up the pillows and throw them back in their rightful place on to left side of the bed.

After some room service pizza and two hours of Family Guy, they finally decided that they were ready to go to sleep. If only.

Have you ever felt as though you were so tired that you were going to pass out as soon as your head hit the pillow, but as soon as you do, your mind jumps into over-drive and you simply can't shut it off. Yeah, these guys were there. So, after three hours of talking, from what started with absolute nonsense, they had begun getting into the deeper things. Talking about their lives, childhoods, dreams, wants, hates, and their curiosities.

After listening to Harry go on about why they made the clocks go clockwise, Louis had gotten up the courage to say what had been eating at him since they started talking about the real things.

After what felt like an eternity of silence he finally sputtered it out in barely a whisper, but with no other sounds in the room, Harry could hear him perfectly.

"Do you ever wonder, or are curious, about, I dunno, like, doing things, or stuff, like, with guys?"

As soon as he said it he tightened his face and waited the recoil. But all that came was a laugh. A chuckle of sorts. As if he was a parent whose child just asked where babies come from.

"I'm guessing by Stuff" Harry said sounding slightly amused and putting emphasis on stuff, as if to say it was childish of Louis to put it that way, "You mean, like, being intimate right?"

There was a silence, but it was enough of an answer for Harry to go on. "Well, everyone does right? I mean it's, like, natural or something. I have before. Not often, but it happens."

Louis was so relieved, he couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped his mouth. He thought he was different for thinking these thoughts, but his best friend did too.

"Holy shit. Thank God. I thought I was some kind of pervert." He said laughing, turning on his side to face Harry.

"Well, it is me we're talking about here. So, if you're thinking the same thoughts I am, you are most definitely a pervert." Harry said rolling over as well laughing hysterically and forcing Louis to chuckle as well. It's then that he noticed that their faces were mere inches away from each other. He got a spontaneous burst of courage and decided to go ahead and say something he never, in a thousand years, thought he would say.

"So, we're young right?" He said and Harry looked at him quizzically, all of the laughter gone and replaced with curiosity. "Well," He continued, "You're supposed to experiment when you're young, and do things just for the hell of it, right?"

Harry was starting to get a little scared now, he wanted to know exactly where this was going. And that's exactly what he asked him.

"Okay, where is this headed toward?"

"Uhm, I was just thinking, maybe, that we should just live in the moment. Y'know? And try everything? I just-"

"Your asking me if we should fool around, aren't you!" Harry sat up and exclaimed, more surprised than anything else. His eyes were bigger than a deer in headlights and he was sure he was laughing.

"Yeah, stupid idea, huh?" Louis said laughing as well, but not really meaning it. He rolled over, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed beyond belief. He didn't really know why either. It's not that he really cared, but for some reason felt like he had been rejected somehow.

"Actually," Harry said, bringing him out of his inner pity party, "It's really not. I've always wondered and who better than your best friend, right?" He didn't have any emotion in his voice. He said it as though it was just a well known fact.

Louis rolled back to the middle to see Harry on his back, arms clasped above his head, which was turned ever so slightly toward him that he could see there was no hint of joking in what he just said. He really meant it.

"What? Are you saying..." He said dubiously, sitting up so that they were now eye-level.

But the sentence faded away and there need be no answer, for the stare that they both held said everything. They knew, without words, what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis~

It seemed like we sat there just staring, searching each others' faces for ages, before moving a centimeter toward each other. Then I felt something soft graze across the top of my hand that I'd been holding myself up with. I need not look down. I knew what is was, and I knew that this was my sign to move onward. I took my other hand and ran it along the side of his arm so lightly that I could feel his goosebumps as they rose. I leaned in at the slowest pace physically possible, but I could feel the movement and I knew he could as well. Soon he started moving in at twice the pace I had been going (which still was somewhere around one or two centimeters an hour). After what felt like a lifetimes journey, we were finally close enough to each others' faces that I could feel his breath against my lips. It wasn't pretty and glamorous, like most intimate encounters. No, this had awkward splattered across it with bright red paint. Both of us were shaking, with anticipation, fear, desire, I really had no idea. It was the most silent moment of my entire life. I swear I could hear both of our heartbeats, mine steady and pounding, his short and off balance. And then I leapt. It seemed as though I was doing a lot of that sort of thing tonight...

Harry~

It wasn't soft. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't magical. It was, to put it in the simplest of terms, two people smashing their faces together extremely awkwardly. Louis went from moving at the pace of a snail to going full force and throwing himself at me. His lips crashed against my own, but I wouldn't necessarily call it a "kiss". It lasted for only a second, though, and ended in both of us recoiling backwards and crying out in pain and laughter. I guess he had bit the inside of his lip in the process. But, we were a little more comfortable now. Things weren't as slow the second go around. After he had rubbed his now swollen lip for a little bit, he locked his gaze with mine once again and came forward a lot more naturally. I closed my eyes and waited, not wanting to ruin anything by moving his target. And then I felt it, this time it was a thousand times better. It was just like every other kiss I had ever had. Soft lips brushing up against each other, feeling the warmth flowing from one body to the other, the slow, unsure movement of the hands head, it was all very... normal. Now, that may not sound like a good thing, but it was even better than good. I was so worried that it would feel different somehow and I would feel uncomfortable or unnatural, but this felt just fine. Maybe, just maybe, it felt even better than "just fine".

* * *

Ello loves,  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I couldn't write much tonight and couldn't figure out a good stopping point. But, Just wait, This will be pretty... awesome(:


End file.
